A Stroll Under the Moon
by LokiHiddles1981
Summary: One Shot Erik meets a young lady Courtney and will it be love at first sight? Will they find her lost kitten Ferguson? What passion may occur beyond the point of no return under the trance of the music of the night?


CourtneyRBowman – this is JUST for you. It is short. But for YOU.

Erik sighed as he gazed one last time over the mannequin of Christine he had made. It was beautiful- she was beautiful- But he knew it was time to let it go; especially after all that had happened.

It had been many months since The Opera Garnier had nearly burned to the ground, and some engineers and construction workers had fixed the terrible mess. They had all quite forgotten about the mysterious Opera Ghost, all except for Christine De Chagny and her husband Raoul, as well as Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg. But Christine and Raoul had escaped long ago and were enjoying their life together in Paris; yet still haunted by the memory of the Opera and all that had occurred. Madame Giry continued to teach ballet, once the opera house was at its glory again; and Meg continued with her lovely dancing.

All of their lives seemed to move on and at a great pace, and here was Erik all alone in his darkness; as he ALWAYS was, yet what was there left to live for? He believed long ago that Christine was the only one who could make his song take flight, but was that still true? He decided right now, that the best thing to do was to get rid of the last remaining reminder of his dear Christine: the mannequin. He took it up and outside of the opera house where he threw it into a pile of left over opera junk. He was about to return to his home beneath when he thought he should take a breath of fresh air in the full moon of midnight. So he did; and he walked quite far from the Opera.

He walked through a beautiful park in the moonlight and looked up at the moon. How he loved it. He sat down on a bench and breathed in deeply. He did so love the darkness when there was a glow of light all around; although he did prefer candles, he was enthralled with the moonlight. Suddenly, he heard some sniffling, it shocked him and he turned to see a girl sitting under a tree nearby. She seemed to be crying. When he needed to be quiet, he was an expert. So, just as the phantom they all thought he was, he made his way over to her. She, of course, heard nothing, and the tears kept on rolling down her soft cheeks. Erik stood behind the tree, and asked in that soft, velvety, melodious voice of his, "Why do you cry?" The girl's head jerked up and she looked around to find where the voice had come from. But she put her head down again, thinking that she was hearing things. Erik thought it was not right of him to confuse her, and so, as a man would, he walked straight over to her and sat down beside her.

Seeing that she was shivering, he gently took off his cape and laid it over her. She felt this and turned to look at the mysterious man who had been so kind. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"A friend if you should let me be... Come, why do you cry?" He inquired.

"My best friend is very sick, and she asked me to keep her cat with me. I have been and then I lost him. I looked all about the park but I cannot find him anywhere.."

"You know, it is almost dawn. Why would you look so late?"

"I figured he would come easily to me when it is dark." She replied.

"If you want, I could help you look for this cat of your friend's.." Erik offered. The girl's face lit up.

"That is very kind of you, I should like the company." They both stood up and he smiled down at her, his eyes piercing into hers as they often did.

"My name is Erik, what is yours?"

"Courtney Bowman." She replied. She placed her delicate hand to shake his black leather gloved one and shivers went up her spine by the sudden heat that enveloped her hand. It was a feeling that she wanted to stay with her forever. Instead of taking her hand away, she continued to hold his hand and they walked about the park calling softly for the cat, who was named Ferguson. After a little while of searching and talking about Courtney and her family, Erik had an idea.

"Courtney, does Ferguson like music?" He asked.

"Yes- My friend told me that he likes it when she plays the harp or the flute…" She replied. Erik beamed. "Why are you smiling?"

"I happen to be carrying a flute; and I know how to play one soft tune… Perhaps Ferguson might come when he hears it!" Erik said excitedly; fancy Erik becoming excited. He got down in a squat and played it. The tune was marvelous, and it enchanted Courtney immensely. She almost was hypnotised by the sound of it, and lulled to sleep. He finished, and they both sat there in the grass waiting. After a few moments they heard a meow, and a black cat came running up. Courtney put her hand to her heart.

"It is he! It is Ferguson! Oh, Erik! Thank you! Oh!" She through her arms around him, making him lose his balance in his squatting position and they both fell over in the grass. She sat there on top of him and smiled down at him. Then they quickly sat up again. "I'm sorry." She said, laughing awkwardly. He laughed as well.

"No permanent damage has occurred." He replied.

Courtney scooped the kitten up in her arms and they both stood up.

"I suppose I should get home." She said. Something inside Erik lurched; he didn't want her to leave. He was very enchanted by this young lady, and he hadn't smiled in so long, he just could not let her go.

"Yes. Maybe... That is-would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Oh, thank you, but it is not far I am sure-"

"Please. Let me walk you home." He said firmly. She smiled gazing into those green eyes.

"Well, if it is no trouble." She said.

She was right- it was not far. When they reached the house, she opened the door and put Ferguson down.

"Here," She said beginning to take his cloak off, "Thank you for loaning me it." He put his hands on hers.

"No. You keep it; so that I know we will meet again." He responded; his voice soothing and velvety. She looked into his flaming eyes. He was so charming, so handsome, so wonderful. But there was one question. Why did he wear a mask? Before she could ask he had overcome her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him but they quickly broke free.

"Forgive me," He said. He felt foolish. Why did he do it? Perhaps it was that longing; to be loved. He had felt even lonelier, these past few months, than he had ever felt. This kiss sent a rush through him. It was so pure, so vibrant; it was a few moments of bliss. She looked at him surprised, but then she smiled. He was so mysterious, but she felt like there was a passion that connected them; deeper than anything she had ever known. And barely even knowing this man; she felt for him something she had never felt before. In his eyes there was a mixture of passion and fire, and yet there was also a loneliness that was indescribably aching for someone to love him.

"You are forgiven." She said chuckling softly. He smiled brightly, and watched as she walked in to her house. "Meet me in the park tomorrow, and the next day, and all the days after- will you?" She asked. He nodded. And she closed the door. He sighed. He felt as though he could run home, or even fly. He felt so happy. He looked forward to tomorrow, and all the days after; for he knew, that his Courtney would be waiting for him.

You should listen to "Enchanted" By Taylor Swift during, after, or before you read this- I was thinking of the song the whole way through... I think you may like it- it so reminds me of ERIK! THAT GORGEOUS ERIK!


End file.
